


Happy Birthday From Vampire Ignis

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Supernatural FFXV [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday, Biting, Blood, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feeding, No Condom, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, vaginal intercourse, vampire, vampire!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: It was your birthday and after work, you realised you had a nocturnal visitor.





	Happy Birthday From Vampire Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my girl Hypaa for her birthday. Praise The Astrals for your existence honey!

You sighed deeply as you walked back into your bedroom, exhausted from working all day and having to deal with entitled bastards that thought their misfortune was your fault. Yeah right. Maybe they should use their brains and spend money on wiser things. Well…maybe not, if they did, it meant you would be out of job. Ugh, you just wished you didn’t have to deal with them so much! Didn’t their mama ever teach them any manners?

The hairs of the back of your neck stood upright as you had this feeling something was  _off_ , you didn’t know what. Glancing around carefully, you wonder if your brain played tricks on you. Maybe you shouldn’t have stayed up reading stories online. And had gotten a few hours of extra sleep.

“Hello there, darling,” a deep accented voice sounded from the dark corner of your room. You yelped, almost jumping a yard up in the air. A man stood in the corner of your room. A man you had fantasised for a while already, whose name you had moaned in the dark while you pleasured yourself.

 _“_ Mr Scientia,“ you greeted your nightly visitor with surprise. You hadn’t expected the man to drop by. Your cheeks heat up as he smiled at you, the moonlight showing that he was not human. A fang peeking out. Your stomach tightened with excitement as images you had the night before flooded your mind.

_His body moving on top of you. His smooth voice whispered decadent and debauch things in your ear. His hard cock moving in and out of you with hard intent. Your skin covered with goose bumps as his fangs brushed over your fragile skin, so close to the artery throbbing in your neck_

"I…how…Uhm?” You licked your lips anxiously as you tried not to get aroused by the way the man strolled towards you, dominance oozing off him but his face schooled an almost friendly calm visage. His hand moved to cup your face, his gloved thumb brushing over your bottom lip and instinctively, you parted your lips for him. Your breathing coming out in little pants as his mere presence affected you harder than you expected.

This was one of the reasons why you stayed away from him at work, you worried you would drag him off into a supply closet and do dirty things to you. Your mind tried to tell you that a man shouldn’t be in your room. Let alone a vampire, but you hushed that part of you. You wanted to know what happened, wanted to know what he would do to you.

“A little birdie told me that it is your birthday today. Do you deserve a present?” No, don’t say anything weird now. Don’t do anything that would get you in trouble. Just smile like a good girl.

“Yes, Daddy, I deserve a fantastic present.” His nostrils flared as you cursed at yourself. You really did it, didn’t you? Just went off and called him Daddy. He was more of a Sir type. A little ring of red appeared around his eyes, making the green even stand more out. Or maybe he wasn’t.

“Mmmm, if you say so, then Daddy should take care of you.” The next thing you knew, you were naked as the day you were born - ha - and on your back in bed while he stripped off his clothes. You grew wetter with each article of clothes that left his body and joined yours on the floor. His nostrils flared again, and you just knew that he could smell your arousal. The knowledge made your blood pump even faster, your hands moving restlessly over your body as you didn’t know what to do. Your mind barely had any time to process what was happening to you. Just his mere presence had fried your synapses.

“Wreck me, Daddy.” Yes, you really didn’t know when to shut up. He smiled wider, showing you both of his fangs now and finished stripping for you. He was beyond beautiful, with his slender lean body, narrow hips, and his cock already hard. The tip bobbing against his stomach.

With a growl, he crawled up your body and pressed kissed all on your skin. One of his hands settling between your thighs and cupping your dripping heat. His long slender fingers played with your folds as his lips attached themselves on you breasts. Sucking had on the nipple to make it hard. “Mmm, I will wreck you, baby girl. Anything for the birthday girl.”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, you kept chanting in your mind as you felt as if you were on fire. He played you like a violin. Your body arched up towards him, pressing against the hard lines of his body. “Oh Daddy!” you cried out in pleasure as you could feel his fangs brushing against your sensitive and fragile skin. A second later, a little sting coursed through your body. Crying out louder as electricity shot through your body, you grabbed his hair and held him close against your breast as he fed on you. At the same time, he pushed two fingers into your thighs channel. Having no mercy for you as he explored your walls.

You tried to think, tried to breathe, tried to remember something but you couldn’t. Only could feel the things he did to you. Being fed on was intoxicating, mouth-watering as your legs kicked and twitched restlessly.

Your hands roamed his broad back and scratching as you let out high pitch sounds as you tried to make heads and tail of the way the man you had lusted for so long was destroying you. His palm pushed against your clit, rotating and alternating pressure while he fucked you with his fingers. Curling them up more and pushing against different spots inside of you till he found the  _right_  spot. Making you scream loudly in pleasure and juices trickling out of you.

His lips left your breast and licked the puncture wounds clean, then he attached his mouth to your clit and sucked hard there. It made you scream louder as you were still coming, and he pushed you straight towards a second one. Or maybe just continued the one you experienced right now.

Your clit throbbed violently as he removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around your legs to keep them still. “Ignis, Ignis! Oh God, please, Ignis have mercy. AAAH!”

He growled and bit your clit carefully, sucking you hard there as his eyes glint in the darkness. Illuminating like a cat. “It is Daddy, remember?” His voice muffled because of his sucking, but you could barely register what he said to you. The orgasm painfully good, making you dizzy and faint.

Your fingers curled into your sheets as your head pushed back into the pillows, and your back arching sharply. The heat exploding in your stomach, the pleasure burning through your veins and making you burn in every inch of your body. No sound left your lips as you blacked out for a second.

Soft lips, with a hint of copper, brushed against your lips. Large hands massaged your chest and fresh air filled your lungs. Your eyes fluttered open, looking into beautiful green ones.

A smile curved his lips up, and Ignis rubbed his nose gently against yours. “Welcome back, baby girl. You made Daddy proud.”

“I passed out?”

“Only for a moment, you looked so glorious. I wish you could have seen yourself. The way your body arched, the sweat glistering on your skin. Aphrodite has nothing on you.” He sucked on your bottom lip, you mewled weakly but still kissed him back eagerly. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him close and relished in the feeling of his cooler body against yours. Feeling his hard member dig against the inside of your thigh.

“Next time, take a picture for me.” He rumbled amused as he pushed himself up a bit. Rolling his hips against yours, his cock moved between your wet folds - the broad tip bumping against your sensitive sore clit. Making you whimper and bed your knees to keep him close to you. “Are you ready to be wrecked some more." 

“Yes, Daddy. Please wreck me good. I need your cock deep inside of me.”

He lined himself up and thrust into you without much ceremony, with such force you could almost feel him in your throat. He placed his hand against the back of your head and pressed his lips firmly against yours while he pulled back - thrusting back hard into your eager tight heat.

Each thrust was an assault of pleasure on your senses. You had become drunk on his scent. Your body overloading because of the tactile feeling of his sculpted body moving against yours. His chest stimulating your nipples, and the coarse pubic hair at the base of his cock massage your sensitive clit

His eyes locked with yours, and it felt as if he looked into your soul. Your body almost feeling like one sensitive nerve that was being overloaded by the sensual rolling of his hips, the ministrations of his hands. The look of hunger and passion in his eyes. You tightened rapidly around his cock, feeling your stomach tightening again. and the pressure increasing.

Your lover buried his face against your throat, kissing and sucking onto your pulse. “Bite me. Please, come inside me and bite me. Please Daddy. I can’t take it anymore. I need your cum,” you begged like a wanton little thot. Wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him in deeper and harder.

He placed his hand on the small of your back, lifting your hips higher so he fucked you deeper and harder. The sound of naked flesh slapping against each other mixing with the loud moaning and gasping.

You closed your eyes and fully submitted to him. It seemed that was what he was waiting for. His fangs piercing your skin and sucking your blood for the third time. “Daddy!” you screamed as you came again, even harder than the second time and squirting a little bit.

He growled against your flesh, coming with you and filling your tight heat with his cum. Painting your walls white as his body jerk almost violently. Your eyes rolling back as it felt so good, and you blanked out for a few seconds again.

You melted into the mattress, your legs twitching and jerking as they fell down. Feeling oddly heavy but also light as a feather. Your muscles having turned into goo. Your chest rose and fall rapidly as you struggled to get air into your lungs.

Ignis sucked a few times more before licking your wound clean. You couldn’t even open your eyes, just listen to him moving around and wince at the coolness of a cloth that he used to clean you up from head to toe. He pressed soft kisses all over your body as he took care of you. Putting his arm around you, he helped you sit up and made you drink some water and eat some crackers.

“Rest now,” he murmured as you started to nod off, very satisfied with your nightly activity and celebration. You felt him get into bed with you and holding you close.

“Happy Birthday, my dearest.”


End file.
